Forbidden Fantasies' crossovers
by hiddenfeather
Summary: Lets explore the world of Final fantasy as they share their love on other characters. This story contains adult scenes from lots and lots of different pairings. Lets join our fellow warriors to their wild adventure and when I say WILD, we will see Wild !


**warning: Final fantasy is not mine and this fanfiction contains lots and lots of adult stuff so don't read if you don't want to.**

 **Note: This chapter will be Lightning x yuna pairing.**

* * *

The night was as peaceful as a still ocean. Everyone was already asleep, probably tired because of the big celebration that happened that day. To summarize everything, everyone was sound asleep except for Lightning who was drinking a bottle of wine on an empty table near the bartender's desk.

"Hey Lady, When are you going home? It is dangerous around these parts if you stay at this late of night" the bartender asked her as she took another drink.

"Don't worry about me old man, I will be alright" she replied as she raised her bottle.

A short haired girl who was wearing a sleeveless shirt with her cleavage almost exposed and mini pants which revealed her sexy thigh, appeared from the bar's door. She sat down in front of the bartender and raised her finger, ordering one glass of red wine. Lightning ignored her and stared at the empty window instead.

After a few sip from her bottle of wine, the table shook slightly. The short haired girl sat in front of her with a friendly smile on her face and stretched her right arm through the table, gesturing a hand shake.

"Hello, My name is yuna. Can I ask you something?" She uttered.

"go on.." Lightning replied with a soft tone.

"Do you happen to see a yellow haired girl wearing a yellow bra?" Yuna asked.

"I only saw one cute girl who was sitting in front of me now.." Lightning said with a rude tone.

"Sorry to bother you and thanks for your time" Yuna stood up until Lightning spoke again.

"Unless you do me a single favour, I might tell you where to find her"

Yuna looked back and sat again.

"Okay, I really need to find this person fast so what is it?" yuna demanded.

"I just wanted to get to know you.." Lightning said with a seductive tone and started caressing her thigh under the table. She started to feel awkward but it looks like she had no choice.

"Okay but make it quick" yuna's face turned red.

"Follow me…" Lightning said as she stood up from her chair and went outside.

She followed her along the short alleys and dark streets until they reached an inn. The pink haired girl slammed some coins on the innkeeper's desk and went upstairs. She stopped in front of a room's door and gestured a slight bow.

"Please open the door for me your majesty" lightning requested.

"You are already drunk. Can we stop this already because it looks to me that you are not in your normal self" yuna demanded but lightning still insisted.

She grabbed the keys from her and unlocked the door but suddenly, yuna felt a hand touching her rear. She immediately reacted. Yuna was going to slap her but Lightning grabbed her hand before she even touched Lightning's face. Lightning leaned towards her face and kissed her. He kiss was pushing her inside the room and lured her body into the bed.

Lightning removed her jacket and revealed her sleeveless shirt and mini skirt. Then, she crawled on top of her and forced her tongue inside her mouth. Yuna resisted from the kiss and pushed her face away from her.

"Stopppp! I don't want to do this! So if you are not going to tell me where she is then I better find her myself!" Yuna shouted and lifted her body from the bed and stood up. Unfortunately, Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bed again.

"It is already dark outside . Finding her is futile so if you do this with me, I will find her for you" Lightning kissed her again using her tongue.

She pushed her away from her face again and said, "promise me, alright?". Lightning nodded and kissed her again. This time, yuna accepted the kiss and wrapped her tongue around hers. She wrapped her arms around her and relaxed her head on the pillow. Meanwhile, Lightning's hands was already rubbing her skin all the way through her mini pants. She unbuttoned it and pulled it through her feet along with her underwear but she was just getting started so she inserted her two fingers inside her vagina and pushed it slowly. Her tongue took a break from the kiss and licked its way towards her neck.

"Ahhhh uhmmm Ahhh!" Yuna moaned and held her hair tightly.

Lightning's other hand held a knife and ripped her lover's shirt in the middle revealing yuna's healthy breast. Her mouth started sucking her nipples while her hands were busy caressing her lover's private parts. One of her hand were busy thrusting its fingers inside her while the other one was groping her other breast. Yuna did nothing but moan louder, "AH AH Uhmmm AH AH AH AH"

The pink haired girl went back to yuna's mouth and kissed her wildly while her other hand moved faster and faster. Yuna pulled away from the kiss and moaned louder. Her hands gripped on her back tightly as she felt the extreme pleasure from her partner.

"AH AH AH AH UHMMM AH AH" Yuna moaned.

Yuna's hands were trying to removed her lover's shirt but she failed several times because of the pleasure that she was feeling.

"AH AH AH AH!" yuna moaned.

Lightning added another finger and moved faster than ever. Yuna's grip was tightened as she felt three finger's inside her.

"AH AH AH AH AH ! AH AH! AH AH!" yuna moaned louder and louder until the sound of her moans covered the whole inn.

Until she finally spilled her milk.

"Ah huh huh" yuna breathed heavily.

" I saw that girl entering this inn in the morning. You might find her here too.." Lightning uttered . She was going to wear her jacket again when yuna lifted her body unto the bed and laid on top of her. The short haired girl removed her shirt and danced seductively.

"Another round eh?" Lightning stripped all of her clothes including her bra and underwear while yuna danced on top of her.

Their lips met again and this time, yuna was the one on top. Her mouth begun licking her neck and sucked her nipples.

"uhmmmmm" Lighning moaned.

Unfortunately, yuna was not done yet. Her hands inserted inside her vagina and moved slow to fast.

"Ah AH Ah AH AHmmm AH AH!" Lightning moaned louder.

The bed shook wildly and the room was covered with loud moans.

"Lightning has another girl again... " the bartender whispered.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!" Lightning moaned louder as yuna added another finger inside her and moved faster.

They kept moaning and moaning until the sun came up..

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Hope you like it guys!**

 **By the way, This story will do lots of pairings and we are not limited to Final fantasy only, It might contain characters from other video games or anime so stay tune!**

 **if you have any request, just tell me**

 **Hiddenfeather over and out!**


End file.
